eyedivinecybermancyfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements
Overview E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy has 100 unlockable Steam achievements, requiring a minimum of 3 complete playthroughs using the same character to complete. Legendary Class achievements may take far more than 3 playthroughs to unlock. The distribution of achievements is as follows: * 5/100 - Rare Research drops * 18/100 - Unlocking a Legendary Class * 16/100 - Mission progression * 21/100 - Earned through combat * 41/100 - Random Kills There are also 2 unobtainable achievements which are no longer recorded on Steam. These were added prior to the 1.9 patch of E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy and were released for holiday cheer. They do not affect your achievement record. Achievement Tips *For Combat achievements, it is important to note that the kills, headshots, and other counters are not shared between different characters, meaning that a single character must reach that milestone in their 'Stats' tab of the Character Actions menu. *E.Y.E: Divine Cybermancy treats all NPCs equally for the purposes of achievement progress tracking. This means that killing any allied characters will still give you progress for Combat achievements, give you XP and Brouzoufs, and have a chance to give Research drops and award you Random Kill achievements. *Achievements granted for suffering from madness are extremely difficult to obtain with a high-levelled character, as their Mental Balance will be too high to be affected. * Achievements granted by using weapons will be awarded even if you use a weapon dropped by another player. *If you want to earn Random Kill, Combat, and Research achievements at a faster rate, you can greatly increase enemy spawn rates and numbers by changing the 'Reinforcements Rate' in the Options/AI menu. This will, however, make many scenarios significantly harder if you are unaccustomed to the hordes of enemies. Scenarios with armoured enemies such as Interceptors and Deus Ex Machinas will also be immensely difficult. *If you miss a side quest achievement, you can restart the chapter from the 'Mission' tab in the Character Actions menu. This is especially useful for the Judge achievement, which will spawn you in District 2 with no access to District 1 if you leave the mission and reconnect without restarting the chapter. *Legendary Class achievements are those unlocked when you reach level 50 while favouring only one or two stats with your skill points. After that, you can still unlock more class achievements with the same character if you decide to boost another related stat, i.e. Reach Divine Warrior (with 85 Strength), then boost Accuracy to 85 to get Divine Talon. **The only exception is Gray Master, which requires you to have many high-levelled stats. Achievement List General Achievements Random Kill Achievements These achievements are decided entirely by random chance, and there is no way of raising the rate of discovery. * Rank titles are far more common than rare titles. It is entirely possible that you will earn none or all of the rare titles during a single playthrough, depending on how long you spend in combat. ** Synicles, while being part of the Meta-Streumonic Force, have Human rank titles, in addition to dropping weapons, ammunition, and Research. They may also have rare titles (Unconfirmed). * Typically, E.Y.E. Masters, Jian Masters, and Mysterious are assigned to the Master rank by default. Killing them will require armour-penetration from weapons or Gates. * Once a title has been found, it is not removed from the list of possible titles to find. No matter how many titles you find, any single title still has the same chance of being found. Finding a title several times is almost certain before finding them all. * A title in this list may not be limited to killing either Federal Soldiers or Bandits, and both may be able to have the title. This is marked where appropriate. Research Achievements Research drops are decided entirely by random chance, and finding or researching the rarest Research drops awards you with an achievement. Legendary Class Achievements These achievements are granted when your listed Class changes at any point to a Legendary Class. * Raising your stats with Cyber-Technology will affect your Class. * Fatal Wounds will affect your Class. ** Fatal Wounds will reduce your stats by a certain amount, depending on their type. Note that in their tooltips, Force refers to Strength, and that Crippled only reduces Agility by 1, rather than 2. ** Dying with 0 Resurrectors will commonly give you a Fatal Wound, and several other occasions may also, such as suffering from recoil or damage from Gates or dying to headshots (Unconfirmed). ** It is possible to exploit Fatal Wounds to gain stats far higher than your level should allow. At certain stat milestones (approx. 65, 70, 75, 80) the point cost for raising a stat will increase by 1. When curing your Fatal Wounds with the Gen 1-5 BioRegeneration Researches, the amount of points returned to your character ignores these raised point costs. *** This means that when raising a stat from (for example) 80 to 81, spending your points in the Character tab will cost you 5 points for 1 level. Suffering 5 1-point levels of Fatal Wounds and then curing them will raise you from 80 to 85. You can stack as many Fatal Wounds as you like before researching the cure, but curing a Fatal Wound will not raise stats any higher than 120 each. *** Fatal Wounds will not reduce a stat below 0, but will still store a value of -1 to be gained when cured (Unconfirmed). *** Note that you can only exploit stat-buffing once per character, as when you research BioRegeneration it will both permanently cure your current related Fatal Wounds and prevent you from gaining more of that type. * Using Meta-Streumonic genes to reach higher than usual stats during Character Creation may make it difficult to specialise in stats, though it will make it far easier to obtain the broad, high stats needed for Gray Master. * The exact value can be calculated by taking you highest non-required stat, and adding 50% to it. For example to earn Cyber Demiurge when you have 50 Strength, you would need to have at least 75 in Hacking and Psi. Expired Achievements These achievements are no longer recorded, obtainable, or counted within the total of 100 achievements.